tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobold
Kobold Blue.jpg|Kobold Blue Kobold Red.jpg|Kobold Red Kobolds come in as many varieties, temperaments and colors as there are dragons and make their homes in forest canopy villages or mountain caverns where they can safeguard their children through ingenious traps and ambushments. They are very stealthy and somewhat xenophobic, but revel in their draconic ancestry and count as family anyone else who honors the great wyrms as well. Kobold society is a caste based system where the colors of one’s scales dictates their place and role within the community, red and gold scales signifying leaders, and white and silver scales signifying the lowest castes, however the difference between casts is nominal. Usually kobold tribes are a majority of one color. Rarely, kobolds are hatched with multicolored or combined colored scales such as pink or orange. These kobolds are highly treasured within the society and usually have distinct abilities and personalities. Many kobold tribes are independant, but just as many are centered around the worship of and obedience to a Wyvarian, Wyvern, Drake or sometimes even a Dragon monarch. The latter tend to form great kobold kingdoms and are more willing to engage with other nations. Kobolds have a need for recognition and respect so they constantly try to prove themselves among the other races when they leave their homes. Kobolds worship their patron dragons and wyverns, but the more religious tend to worship the draconic deities. Worship of other pantheons and gods is not uncommon, but frowned upon in polite kobold society. Religion Draconic Pantheon Kobold PC Classes: Any class Overall, kobolds can be found in any alignment, but most often, they tend toward lawful. Kobold culture is based loosely on Kurdish, Vietnamese, and Indian cultures Kobold treetop villages and cavern kingdoms: Kobold Tree Home.jpg|Kobold Tree Home Kobold Cave Home.jpg|Kobold Cave Home * Type: Kobolds are humanoids with the reptilian subtype. * Size: Kobolds are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their combat maneuver checks and to Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed: Kobolds have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Kobolds begin play speaking only Draconic. Kobolds with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Catfolk, Common, Dwarven, Goblin, Kitsune, Lizardfolk, Orc, Sylvan, and Undercommon. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Armor Kobolds naturally scaly skin grants them a +1 natural armor bonus. Darkvision Kobolds can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Innately Skilled All skills in which a kobold has a racial bonus are considered class skills. Prolific Kobolds can take regional traits upon character creation at no RP cost. Draconic Blood Kobolds may substitute one Kobold racial feat for which they qualify in place of one trait upon character creation. (Draconic Blood may not substitute more than one trait in this manner) Alternate Racial Traits: Beast Bond: Some kobolds have a talent for training animals and beasts to help them both on and off the battlefield. Kobolds with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Handle Animal and Ride checks. Handle Animal and Ride are always class skills for them. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. Dragon Affinity: Kobold sorcerers with the draconic bloodline or kobold bloodline treat their Charisma scores as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This racial trait replaces the armor trait. Dragonmaw: Your draconic heritage makes you smile- not just because it makes you happy, but also because your powerful teeth and jaws are proof of your kinship with a chromatic dragon. You gain a bite attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. Once per day, you can deal 1d6 points of additional energy damage with your bite attack. The damage type depends on your scale color: acid for black or green; electricity for blue; fire for red; cold for white. If you have a different scale color, you still gain a bite attack, but cannot deal the additional energy damage. This racial traits replaces the armor racial trait. Dragon-Scaled: Some kobolds are hatched with scales of such vivid color that their connection to a particular sort of chromatic dragon seems undeniable. Whether this coloration is just a quirk of a stray egg or a trait shared by all the members of a tribe, these kobolds gain a resistance that makes them especially suited to work alongside dragons matching the color of the kobold's scales. Black-scaled and green-scaled kobolds with this racial trait gain acid resistance 5. Blue-scaled kobolds with this racial trait gain electricity resistance 5. Red-scaled kobolds with this racial trait gain fire resistance 5. White-scaled kobolds with this racial trait gain cold resistance 5. This racial trait replaces the armor racial trait. Echo Whistler: By observing the noises in underground tunnels, you learned to uncannily mimic any voice or sound you heard. Three times per day, you can attempt to trick someone in this way by making a Bluff check against the listener's Sense Motive check. You get a +2 circumstance bonus on this check if you're in tunnels or other structures where your voice can echo. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. Frightener: Like the great dragons, you can strike fear in the hearts of your foes with your majestic presence. Few enemies suspect that you make yourself look more dangerous with simple tricks you learned back when you were newly hatched. You gain a +1 racial bonus to the DC of saving throws against spells you cast with the fear descriptor. This racial trait replaces the armor racial trait. Gliding Wings: Some kobolds are born with wings that, while too weak for actual flying, do allow them to fall at a very slow and safe pace. A kobold with wings can use them to glide. It can make a DC 15 Fly check to fall safely from any height without taking falling damage, as if using feather fall. When falling safely, it may make an additional DC 15 Fly check to glide, moving 5 feet laterally for every 20 feet it falls. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. Jester: Some kobolds swallow their pride and survive by groveling, placating, and amusing the powerful. Kobolds with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perform checks. Diplomacy and Perform are always class skills for them. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. Prehensile Tail: Your tail is especially flexible and strong, so you've learned to use it for both movement and simple tricks. You gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks, and you can use your tail to draw a hidden weapon as a move action instead of as a standard action. This racial trait replaces the armor racial trait. Secret Strider: You have the ability to traverse the wilderness without a trace. Twice per day, you can move through natural surroundings without leaving a trail for 1 minute, increasing the DC of any attempts to track you by 10. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. Shoulder to Shoulder: Having lived and worked in close quarters with your tribe-mates, you've learned how to maneuver within their personal space without disturbing them. You can occupy the same space as one other Small ally without penalty. If you share a space with another kobold who has this trait, you each gain a +1 circumstance bonus to AC, as you help jostle one another out of the way of incoming attacks. You also gain a +1 racial bonus on aid another rolls. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. Spellcaster Sneak: Traversing the tunnels near big, nasty, hungry creatures, you learned to keep quiet- and to keep your spells quiet too. You gain a +2 racial bonus on Stealth checks, and once per day you can gain the benefit of the Silent Spell feat on a spell you cast. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. Wild Forest Kobold: You're one of the barbaric kobolds dwelling in the forests of the surface world. Your culture shuns artifice, but teaches how to endure the hunt. You gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Survival checks, and Stealth is always class skills for you. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. Wyrmcrowned: Your horns have grown to the extent that they appear similar to those of a dragon who shares your scale color, lending a draconic power or menace to your dealings with others. You gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:Kobold